


The Most Important Thing

by AverageFan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Or whenever the heck you want it to be set, Set around season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFan/pseuds/AverageFan
Summary: “Why should I give you anything, let alone two million dollars?” Steve asked while putting his phone on speaker and placing it onto the surface table, pulling up the software to trace the call. On the line, there was another laugh. “Because, Steve, I’m currently in possession of something very dear to you that I suspect you want back” The man said. Steve’s stomach dropped. “What? What do you have?”“I have Detective Williams”





	The Most Important Thing

_At the front of a large, white house, Danny Williams was knocking on a door, unaware of the man sitting in a silver car, hidden in the shadows._

_The man with binoculars and a phone to his ear._

_“Target acquired”_

 

* * *

 

 

Steve threw his phone down onto his desk angrily as Chin knocked on the glass door of Steve’s office. “Danny still not answering?” Chin asked once Steve had beckoned him in. Steve shook his head in response. “It’s been three hours. He was due back two hours ago from the victim’s sister’s house. I’ve called twenty-three times, left ten voicemails”, Steve said.

“He’s not answering me either, or Kono or Lou” Chin said and Steve sighed and placed his head in his hands. “Maybe something went wrong at the visit?” Chin proposed, to which Steve shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. There’s nothing tying the victim’s family to the murderer, and even then, why would they take Danny and not the victim’s sister?” Steve let out a shaky sigh.

“We should start making some calls-” Chin began to say before Steve’s phone rang.

The incoming call was from a blocked number and Steve’s eyes narrowed as he answered the phone. “Who is this?” he asked. There was a soft, low laugh before the mystery caller spoke up. “Ah Commander McGarrett. It doesn’t matter who I am. What matters is that you’re going to get me two million dollars.” The voice was male, American and one that was unfamiliar to Steve. Steve stood and pushed past Chin, making his way over to the main area. “Why should I give you anything, let alone two million dollars?” Steve asked while putting his phone on speaker and placing it onto the surface table, pulling up the software to trace the call. On the line, there was another laugh. “Because, Steve, I’m currently in possession of something very dear to you that I suspect you want back” The man said. Steve’s stomach dropped. “What? What do you have?”

“I have Detective Williams”

Steve punched the surface table. “You son of a-”

“Now, now Commander. No need for insults. You’ll get me that money and in one hour I’ll text you an address. You turn up at this address _alone_ with the correct amount of money and you’ll get your Danny back; understood?”

“And how am I meant to believe that you haven’t had him killed yet?” Steve said, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Then I wouldn’t have any leverage, would I Commander? But I’ll give you proof of life” the man said. Steve heard some shuffling before the sound of coughing filled his ears. “Steve, that you?” Steve heard Danny say through coughs. “Danny! Danno, are you okay, are you hurt?” Steve said, his palms sweaty. “I’m-” Danny said before being cut off.

“I think that’s quite enough proof Commander. Now get me my money” the man said.

“I’m going to kill you, you hear me?” Steve growled down the phone. There was a laugh down the phone before the line went dead.

“Fuck!” Steve screamed, and started pacing. “We got a trace, boss” he heard Kono say. “Okay, you and Chin go and check it out. I’m going to the Governor. We need that money” Steve said before grabbing his phone and storming out of the precinct.

_

 

As Steve was exiting the Governor’s office after winning a long, gruelling argument about why Steve _needed_ this money and there was _no other way,_ Steve’s phone began to ring.

“Kono, what did you find?” Steve said.

“Boss, these guys have been surveilling you and Danny. There’s dozens of photos of you two, they look like they date back months. Steve, this isn’t about money” she explained.

“Fuck. Right, this is the plan” Steve said, proceeding to explain the posts Chin, Kono and Lou were going to take.

_

 

Steve was soon at the door of a small, isolated single-storey house in the hills of Waikiki, bag in hand, a single handgun in his holster and no protective vest on. He had no HPD backup, and Chin, Lou and Kono were based far enough away to not get detected. Steve decided to forgo wearing a wire; he didn’t want to take any chances – this was Danny’s life on the line.

Steve took a deep breath and pushed through the door. He followed the corridor to the living room, mentally noting every possible escape route. Once he turned the corner, his eyes landed on a bloody and beaten body sitting in a chair. Steve’s heart dropped and he quickly grew angry. Danny was tied to a chair, his mouth taped shut. His shirt was undone and there were cuts and bruises covering his abdomen. His lip and cheek were cut, his nose looked broken and his left eye was beginning to blacken. There was an armed man standing behind him, gun pressed into the back of Danny’s head.

“You made it” the second man said. He was wearing a suit and facing the large window, his back to Steve. Steve automatically recognised his voice from the calls and he walked over to him, throwing the bag of money down. “This was never about the money. You’ve been following us around for months. What the fuck do you want?” Steve nearly shouted, his eyes constantly darting over to where Danny sat. The man chuckled and turned around, a gun in his hand.

 “You probably don’t recognise me McGarrett, but about eight months ago you shot my son. You shot my son and he died. You took the most important thing away from me, and now you’re going to watch me do the same to you” he said.

“Your son was probably holding a gun and firing at us! I had no choice. Just let Danny go, he’s not done anything” Steve said, holding up a hand and stepping forward.

“You’re right, he’s not done anything to me. But he means everything to you, and I want you to feel the pain of losing someone you love” the man replied, “And _boy_ , do you love Detective Williams over here.”

“What-” Steve began, but was cut off.

“Don’t pretend, Commander. You know I’ve been watching you two. Watching the way you act around each other. The way you look at him while he’s concentrating on something else, the way you touch him at any chance you get. The way you put yourself in harm’s way for him, the way your face lights up when you see him. I don’t think you could be any less subtle, Commander” the man chuckled.

Steve’s stomach was twisting, his face hot.

“I don’t-”

“Stop with the shit, _I’ve been watching you!_ I know that Daniel is the reason you smile, the reason you go to work, the reason you get out of bed in the morning. Anyone with eyes could see that you’re so desperately in love with him – it’s pathetic really. A grown man pining over another man who will never want him back” the man shrugged his shoulders, lifting his gun and pointing it at Steve’s head. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I’ve seen how much this detective means to, and how much it would ruin you if he died. Which is why-” he moved his gun to point at Danny, who was teary eyed and looking up at Steve, “he must go.”

Steve pulled his gun out and aimed it at the man. “Don’t you dare, you hear me, don’t you fucking dare!” he shouted. The man sighed. “You shoot me, and my colleague kills your precious Danny _and_ his little girl” the man said, causing Danny to make a sound of distress and struggle in his chair. The colleague held Danny in his chair and hit him over the head with his gun, causing blood to trickle down his head and him to relax back into the chair. Steve clenched his jaw and hesitated for a moment before lowering his gun. “Please” he whispered as the man moved his gun so it was pointing directly at Danny’s head.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen. The distraction caused the suit-cladded man to lower his weapon. Steve caught a glimpse of Chin through the window, and then there was a sound of glass shattering. The man standing behind Danny’s chair dropped to the ground, the blood from the gunshot wound forming a puddle around his head. Steve took his chance and shot the other man in the chest, knocking him down. Steve hastily made his way over to both fallen men, checking that they were unconscious before running over to Danny.

Steve noticed that Lou, Chin and Kono had made their way into the living room and Steve could hear Chin calling in an ambulance. Lou was already untying Danny from the chair as Steve crouched down to be level with Danny. “Danny? Danny can you hear me?” he said, removing the duct tape from his mouth as gently as he could. “Yeah, Steve” Danny said, hissing as he moved his head to look at Steve. Without thinking, Steve took Danny’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. Danny gave Steve a small, lopsided smile. “You gonna stare at me all day or you gonna help me up?” Danny asked and Steve smiled and let go of Danny’s face. Steve stood up and with Lou on the other side of Danny, helped Danny out of the house.

It didn’t take long for the ambulance and HPD to arrive. Steve and Lou sat Danny down in the back of the ambulance, and as the other three were giving Danny gentle hugs, Steve made his way over to his truck where an officer was waiting with the duffel bag of money, retrieved from the ground of the house. Steve thanked the officer half-heartedly and threw the duffel bag into the back of his truck. He looked back over to where Danny was getting treated for his injuries (the paramedics had deemed the injuries not severe enough for a trip to the hospital, for which Steve was relieved). Now he had calmed down, and the adrenaline had left his body, Steve was realising that he didn’t have the courage to face Danny properly. After all that was said in the house, Steve just couldn’t stick around to hear the inevitable rejection from Danny. He made a move to get into his truck and drive away, but before he could get into the driver’s seat, he heard someone shouting his name.

“Steve!” Danny was shouting, jogging - the best he could with the injuries he had sustained - over to the truck; ignoring the calls of the paramedics. When Danny reached Steve, he asked, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“Uh, home?” Steve asked, his voice slightly shaky.

Danny’s expression changed to one of realisation, “You’re running away. Because of what that asshole said back in the house?”

“I-”

“Is it true?” Danny said bluntly.

Steve’s heart was beating at one hundred miles-per-hour.

“What?” he asked.

“Is everything he said true?” Danny repeated.

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry Danny, I didn’t want you to find out like that. Actually, I didn’t want you to find out at all… I know you don’t feel the same” as Steve rambled on, he missed Danny roll his eyes. Steve was cut short when his face was grabbed.

“You are the biggest idiot in the world” Danny said before reaching up and kissing Steve.

Steve’s stomach flipped and his palms were sweaty as he grabbed Danny’s hips in response and kissed him back. The kiss went on for a few moments before Danny pulled away. Steve’s confidence had come rushing back and he was looking down at Danny, smirking. “Come home with me?” Steve said, not letting go of Danny. “Oh, look whose gigantic ego has made a comeback” Danny said jokingly, smiling at Steve. “Of course I’ll come home with you, you goof.  Am I allowed to finish getting bandaged up first?” Danny said. Steve nodded and watched Danny make his way back over to the irritated paramedics. Steve leant against his car as he waited, and that smile didn’t leave his face until Danny kissed Steve again back at the McGarrett household.


End file.
